My Kit My Naruto TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Kyuubi baissa les yeux vers son kit et sourit en le regardant jouer: 'Cela en valait la peine, juste pour le voir à quoi il ressemblerait sans que tout le monde ne le surveille. Mon kit ... mon naruto.'


My Kit My Naruto → Mon Kit Mon Naruto

Auteur : Lady Luv of the East

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Naruto ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Lady Luv of the Eastqui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Bonne lecture~

Naruto regardait la mare de sang à ses pieds, il regardait et regardait mais ne bougeait pas comme une statue sans vie. Il leva la tête et regarda le garçon qu'il était venu à voir comme un frère lui sourire en coin.

_'Sasuke'_

Naruto reached up and touched his chest where he felt the warm liquid flowed from him like a gentle stream, trickling down onto the blood soaked ground.

Naruto tendit la main et toucha sa poitrine où il sentait un liquide chaud couler hors de lui comme un doux ruisseau, ruisselant sur le sol, l'imbibant.

''Pourquoi.'' Un regard incrédule sur son visage bronzé.

''Tu étais sur mon chemin.'' Dit Sasuke avant de disparaître dans la forêt derrière lui. Naruto se tenait là, la main toujours sur le trou si près de son cœur brisé, regardant le l'endroit ou son ancien présumé frère se tenait. Après un moment, la pluie commença à laver le sang, mais pas la douleur que le traite avait causé. Naruto commença à tomber lentement au sol pour être attrapé par son sensei.

_'Kakashi'_

''Tien bon Naruto, ne meurt pas maintenant.'' Et il se dépêcha de retourner à la civilisation, à Konoha, son enfer.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes, Naruto toujours conscient mais immobile, et traversa la foule de personnes qui murmuraient entre eux à propos de l'échec du garçon, de l'échec du **démon** et quand la douleur ne pouvait empirer, la fille qu'il avait pensé aimer, le blessa encore plus.

''Naruto, où est Sasuke-kun ?'' Elle se tenait immobile, le visage vide d'émotion, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre sincèrement.

''Tu m'as menti, tu as menti ! Tu avais promis de le ramener !'' Cria-t-elle en courant et le frappa, le sortant de la prise de Kakashi qui se tenait la choqué.

_'Sakura'_

Elle commença ensuite à le frapper, rouvrant ses blessures que le Kyuubi avait essayé de soigner et laissa encore plus de sang couler couler… Mais il s'en fichait.

Soudainement, la fille fut projeté par l'une des rares personnes qui se souciait de lui.

_' Tsunade Baa-chan'_

Il lui sourit avant de s'endormir, un sommeil profond et paisible. Il se réveilla dans son esprit assis devant la cage du Kyuubi, regardant les murs noircis et fissurés.

_**''Kit pourquoi es tu si calme. N'as tu pas peur de mourir ?''**_ Demanda la grande bête en regardant le garçon.

''Pourquoi devrais-je être effrayé de mourir alors que je mourais tout les jours de ma vie.'' Dit il dans un calme mortel qui effraya même le grand Kyuubi.

_**''C'est vrai mais cette fois je ne peux pas t'aider, tes plais sont trop grave pour être soigné comme les autres fois. Cet endroit ne va pas te manquer. N'as tu pas dit une fois que Konoha était ton paradis ?''**_ Essayant de faire revenir la volonté qu'il avait avant avec sa personnalité exubérante.

''Tu peux dire que mon paradis est sombre et silencieux et Konoha est seulement comme ça quand c'est la nuit.''

_**''Quel est ton enfer Kit ?''**_

''Quand la vie essaye de me tuer pour de mauvaises raisons.'' Dit il en s'allongeant, se préparant pour un sommeil sans fin.

_**''Alors répond moi à ça garçon, si tu pouvais dire **__**honnêtement**__**, quel serait ta définition du paradis et de l'enfer ?''**_ Dit la grande bête en regardant les murs s'écroulaient dans l'eau sans faire de bruit alors qu'elle ondulait et bougeait.

''Mon enfer est leur haine.'' Les yeux de Naruto devenaient de plus en plus lourd.

_**''Et qu'elle est ton paradis ?''**_ Regardant le dernier tuyaux tomber dans la piscine d'eau.

''Mon paradis…'' Il leva les yeux une fois de plus alors que les portes de cage craquaient alors qu'elles commençaient à tomber en faisant du bruit.

''Mon paradis est…'' Les portes se firent encore entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le sceau se déchirer.

''...ma mort.'' Et Naruto ferma les yeux juste avant qu'une brillante lumière ne le frappe lui et le renard géant.

À l'extérieur alors que Tsunade hurlait contre tout le monde, son corps commença à briller, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

''Naruto !'' Hurla Tsunade en courant pour l'attraper seulement pour être repoussé par une force invisible qui prit l'apparence d'un jeune humain avec des mèches rouge argenté, deux oreilles rouge de renard et neuf queues rouge avachis.

''Qui es tu !'' Hurla Tsunade.

''Je suis le démon que vous avez tous détesté au cours des 13 dernières années.'' Dit il monotonement en tenant dans ses bras le garçon avec le plus grand soin. Les gens regardaient le démon vaincu devant eux, choqués et surpris qu'il est un corps humain et encore moins un côté attentionné.

''Kyuubi.'' Murmurèrent beaucoup de personnes.

''Que veux tu Kyuubi et comment es-tu sorti du sceau ?'' Dit Kakashi prêt à mourir pour protéger son village.

''Calme-toi indigne ningen, je suis hors du sceau parce que Naruto a perdu.'' Caressant des mèches de cheveux blonds hors des yeux paisible du garçon.

''Que veux tu dire par il a perdu ?'' Demanda Tsunade en s'avançant légèrement.

''Il a perdu contre Sasuke-kun, c'est se qu'il veut dire, vu qu'il était là, démon !'' Cria Sakura à la paire, soudainement elle fut retenue par une queue rouge.

''Tu fais parti des raisons pour laquelle il a perdu.'' Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

''S'il vous palis, Kyuubi-sama, s'il vous plais dites moi ce qu'il a perdu.'' Plaida Tsunade.

''Il a perdu sa volonté de vivre.'' Il étreignit encore plus le garçon.

Beaucoup de ceux qui étaient proches de Naruto haletèrent et certain pleurèrent.

''Je devrai tous vous tuez pour ce que vous lui avez fais !'' Cria-t-il bruyamment, ses yeux prenant vie et du feu entoura son corps. Tout le monde tressailli et essaya de se cacher du regard de la bête.

''Mais je ne le ferai pas.'' Il se calma et rejeta Sakura vers ses parents.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda une fille aux cheveux indigo et aux yeux lavande.

''Il me détesterait si je le faisait.'' Il se releva et se prépara à partir.

''Attendez, ou allez vous !'' Dit Tsunade.

''Je pars avec mon Kit.'' Ne s'arrêtant pas alors qu'il disait ça.

''Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener il est d'ici !'' Lui cria-t-elle, des larmes tombant de son visage arrêtant Kyuubi qui se retourna pour gronder vers la femme hokage.

''Pour que vous puissiez profaner son lieu de repos ?! Non, je vais donner à mon kit la paix qu'il mérite, loin de votre haine, la raison de sa douleur.'' Il se calma et partit en marchant, reprit la parole. ''Avant qu'il ne meurt il m'a dis quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne.'' Murmura-t-il alors qu'il regardait le visage calme de Naruto.

''Qu'a-t-il dit, dite le moi !'' Hurla Tsunade.

''Que son paradis était la mort.'' Et avec ça il partit dans la forêt pour ne jamais être revu avant très long temps.

**1 siècle plus tard**

Un petit garçon blond courait en avant sur un sentier en terre battue, derrière lui un homme grand avec des oreilles de renard et 8 queues le suivait, souriant à l'exubérance du garçon.

''Calme-toi kit.'' Dit l'homme, le garçon sourit et couru vers l'homme, sa propre queue battant autour de lui avec enthousiasme.

''Kyu tou-san pourquoi nous visitons à nouveau un village ?'' Souria-t-il à son père.

''Parce que kit, juste parce que.'' Il tapota la tête du garçon et le regarda filer, ça valait la peine de perdre une queue pour voir son kit repartir de zéro.

_'My kit... My Naruto.'_

**LuvHateLuvHateLuvHateLuvHateLuvHate**

Voilà pour se petit OneShot ! Alors quand pensez vous ? Un peu triste tout de même non?Mais perso j'adore ce Kurama, il est protecteur avec son petit Naru 3 Enfin voilà à vous de me dire se que vous en avez pensé ! Ciao~

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : kit viens de kitsune qui veut dire renard donc il parle de Naruto comme de son renardeau.


End file.
